


Family In the Works

by Ellie_Laurens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I got extra credit, Identity Reveal, M/M, My teacher saw me writing this in class instead of my essay, Other, Pepper’s Dead too, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers likes to kiss, They Get Hugs, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Steve can’t laugh anymore, Tony gets smooches, also Peter messed up, because Peter was too excited, because they doesn’t laughing, infinity war fix-it, may dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Laurens/pseuds/Ellie_Laurens
Summary: Tony had lost everyone. And then he hears the kid yelling.





	Family In the Works

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the idea that Thanos used the mindstone like Loki did to make Peter hurt Tony. This happened instead. She rated it 90/100

Back on Earth, nothing was working out. Half of the universe’s population was gone. Half of Earth was dead. Half the Avengers were dead. Half the students of Midtown High were dead.

 

Peter was dead…

 

Tony Stark stood outside the school of Midtown High, where his protege had gone, unable to move. 

 

_ ‘Parker. Peter Parker. Honor to meet you Mr. Iron Man, sir. _ ’

 

Ouch, that hurt. Sighing, Tony walked into the school and made his way down the halls.

 

‘ _ Mister Stark, Doc Ock in the cafeteria! _ ’

 

Pff, the kid was so happy and innocent that day. He’d been so excited to go and fight the villain, had run in without Tony. He’d nearly gotten hurt that day, too. Thrown out into a locker, Tony stopped for a moment admiring the unfixed dent.

 

‘ _ Mr. Stark! C’mon. This way! _ ’

 

Now Peter was calling him? That’s odd, but still Tony followed. Maybe he could see the Chemistry lab. That would be nice. Walking in he swore he saw Peter, goofing off and playing with chemicals for a web fluid. One blink and the kid was gone.

 

‘ _ Hurry up, Mr. Stark! We’re almost there! _ ’

 

So not the chemistry lab. Laughing, Tony decided to humor himself, following the distant voice. But then the voice got louder, and louder- closer, and closer. Then a yell, ringing through the hall. A yell for-

 

“ _ Dad! _ ” But that was an actual voice. No... no, no, no. Peter was gone, Peter was gone- Thanos killed him! Thanos-

 

Was holding the kid in his arms, standing in the middle of the gym. And the kid was not having it. He was pushing, shoving, hitting, kicking. The titan just laughed, good naturedly, then glanced to Tony. The smile spread wider, Peter turning to look as well. His eyes only widened at the sight.

 

“Oh, hello there, Iron Man.” Thanos spoke, voice a deep but friendly tone.

 

“ _ Mr. Stark, go- it’s a trap! _ ” Peter yelled. His cheek was cut and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

 

Tony growled, nanosuit appearing and repulsors firing up. Peter just continued yelling at him not to, struggling to get released. He growled and hit the titan in the chest, earning a light chuckle. Thanos looked down, petting Peters curls, frowning at a punch in the jaw.

 

“He’s like a little baby.” Thanos chuckled grabbing the fist as it came flying at him again. “Enough, little one. That is getting quite annoying.”

 

Tony had had quite enough. No one touched his kid, ever. “Put him down you purple grape. He doesn’t wanna play today.”

 

“ _ Mr. Stark! You need to go! _ ” Peter yelled again, whimpering as Tony took another step towards them. He pushed at the titan again then froze up. “ _ Please no… I don’t wanna… _ ” He mumbled.

 

“Then you need the stop struggling, little one. Now, do as I told you too.” Thanos ordered. 

 

The mind stone was shining on the gauntlet, a yellow tint over Peter’s irises. The teen whimpered squeezing his eyes shut before finally going silent and limp. Thanos set him down on the ground, smiling as Peter adjusted his web shooters, changing the setting to deadly. Tony stared at the web shooters for a moment then looked up to Peter’s eyes as they opened. The warm, caramel-chocolate brown irises had been replaced with a gleaming yellow that glowed slightly.

 

“He’s a teenager. Peter’s fifteen and you’re forcing him to kill?” Stark growled. He fired up his repulsors, but turned down the power. He doesn’t want to kill or hurt the kid. Just stun him, or paralyze him.

 

Peter was glaring at Tony, but once in a while a small tear would break through, eyes flicking back to the brown for a moment. The hold wasn’t strong, Thanos was making it weak.

 

“Now, little one.” Thanos ordered.

 

Peter nodded softly and aimed, movements stiff and refined- forced Tony’s brain provided. Tony was faster, shooting a blast at the kid, knowing it would stun him for a minute. The assumption worked, Peter freezing in place, still poised to attack.

 

“Peter, Peter it’s Tony. It’s Mr. Stark, kid, you need to calm down. Look, it’s just me my hands are up- see?” Tony put his hands up, nanotech removing his gauntlets to show the human hands. “I don’t wanna hurt you kid, but you have to listen. What Thanos is doing- it’s bad. He’s hurting innocent people for no reason. Half the universe disappeared, May and your friends disappeared. I know it’s hard kid, but I wanna help you. We all wanna help you.” Tony moved to stand in front of Peter, carefully unclipping the web shooters and tugging him into the gentlest hug possible. “Come back to me, kid. Come be underoos again.”

 

The yellow glow faded back to chocolate as Peter slumped against Tony with a soft sob. Tony just held the teen against his chest, glaring at the villain- the man who took all Peter had left. Took his only family, took his friends, took so much- and rather than let him die with them in peace, he was forced to come back. Forced to come to where they would never be seen again. That was truly the worst punishment of all.

 

“Mr. Stark… please,  _ please _ say you’re lying.” Peter mumbled into his shoulder. Tony felt a wetness where the teens face was buried and sighed. He rubbed Peter’s back gently as a repulsor appeared back on his right hand. He covered Peter’s ears, kissing the back of his head as he aimed the gauntlet directly at Thanos’s head.

 

“I’m sorry, kid.” He whispered then fired.

 

__

 

Two months later, the aftermath was still being cleaned up. May hadn’t returned from the dust world, but Michelle and Ned had. Peter was living in the compound with Tony, temporary guardianship being worked out. If May didn’t return within the year, then Peter had agreed to allow Tony to adopt him- effectively making every Avenger aunts and uncles.

 

He found Clint and Scott the most fun to hang out with. The two constantly teased and bickered with each other. Often they would call Sam over and together the super quartet would play pranks on everyone. (Peter’s favorite was when he stood upside down right outside Wanda’s door and Scott had bent one of Clint’s arrows enough to fashion it into a head piece that looked as if Peter had been shot. She’d been so mad that she made sure to blast the two adults involved with a red blast while hugging Peter.)

 

Tony and Steve had made up- they made up a lot. Like- a lot, a lot. Like Steve coming out of the closet to kiss Tony taking away his whiskey bottle. Tony had regressed into alcoholism upon learning Pepper had been killed in the crossfire of the very first fight, body dusting as she gave her last breath. Yeah, that was a sad report.

 

The best day of the second month was when Peter had a word slip up. He was talking on a comm with Steve as he swung around Queens for patrol and made- what the teen deemed- the biggest screw up of his life.

 

“Come now, son. You can’t possibly not be doing something every night. Come back and watch a movie with us.” Steve had said.

 

“No, Pops. I wanna help people, not spend three hours doing movie time.” Peter retorted.

 

“Pops?”

 

“Well shi-”

 

“Tony he called me Pops!” Steve’s voice was soft, as if he had dropped the comm, running off to tell him. Tony’s laughter was just hardly picked up as Peter began to groan. He noticed a mugging and dropped down to help out. Back to action!

 

__

 

By the end of the year there was still no sign of May. Tony signed off on the last of the paperwork to finish his adoption of the super teen and moved them to the compound. With all that was changing, the press had picked up on Tony taking Peter in. So, making a fatherly decision, Tony pulled Peter out of school. Instead he’d be tutored in the Compound by Bruce, Tony, Vision, and T’Challa to learn the ropes of everything.

 

There wasn’t a funeral. Peter couldn’t do a funeral with the hope that his aunt could still be alive- could come back. He had begged Tony to search, and he had been. Drones had been sent out so late returners could reunite with their families. Of course, May was never picked up on them, and that really hurt. But that was how life worked.

 

“Hey, kid?” Tony asked one day. They were in the middle of a silent lesson, Peter reading through a textbook and taking notes for an hour before Vision came and quizzed him on the chapter. Again- it worked.

 

“Yeah?” Peter asked dejectedly. He glanced up from the textbook, small smile able to be detected. Tony loved that small smile, how timid his kid still was. It made him seem younger, made it feel like he’d never leave Tony.

 

“How about after your quiz we go out? I heard there’s a new ice cream shop in Queens, makes all ice cream fresh with Nitrogen gas.” Tony bargained.

 

Peter’s smile widened as he began to laugh softly. “If they’re making it out of nitrogen gas how do they not pass out from it displacing the oxygen?” He asked lightly, nodding to answer Tony’s offer.

 

“Duh, they use magic. I bet they have some weird relic that makes the air a hundred percent clean.” Tony joked.

 

“I want that magic! Dad can I have that magic? Pretty please?” Peter gave the billionaire puppy eyes then popped up. “Wait, you don’t have magic, Strange does! I’m gonna go ask him- F.R.I.D.A.Y. open the window!” 

 

And like that the teen was jumping out a window ninety stories up, still clipping on a web shooter.

 

“Peter your les- oh well.” Tony laughed shaking his head. “Crazy kid.”

 

“Yeah, he sure is.” Steve commented from behind Tony before hopping over the couch, and landing next to the inventor. “Wonder where he gets it.” He teases before kissing Tony deeply.

 

Yeah, they had quite the dysfunctional family, but who cared. They all loved each other. They couldn’t be happier.

 

Okay they could, someone recorded Peter jumping out the window and swinging through New York with no mask and it was all over the news.


End file.
